


Cuddling Prompts 25. With a First Kiss

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, a tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: After Thanos' defeat there's only one thing Tony wants - to have Stephen in his arms again, without fear and pain this time.(Sequel to Day 24,Between Strangers.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Cuddling Prompts 25. With a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea for this day and prompt but thankfully a wonderful comment on [Day 24, Between Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549679) kickstarted my imagination and this came out of it. So, Titan and Endgame happened a little bit differentely - the Compound is in ruins but Tony is alive and well and so is Stephen.
> 
> I had the best time ever with this and I hope that it's at least half as much fun to read as it was to write. ❤️

The first time he had been allowed to hold Stephen in his arms was still one of Tony's most treasured memories. Even after everything that had come after - fighting, pain, actual _death_ and resurrection - the feeling of a literal stranger (pun not intended, for once) trusting him, Tony Stark, to keep him safe from harm while he tried to heal some of his injuries, was mind-blowing.

 _"I'll try to keep you safe,"_ he'd promised and he'd done his best to keep that promise ever since.

All through the crash-landing, the brutal battle on Titan, trying to stabilize a dying Stephen after Thanos had thrown him carelessly around as if he was not more than some sort of doll - _that_ memory still made him sick to his stomach - and all the way through to the bitter and dusty end.

Kneeling on the ground of Titan with Peter's ashes still clinging to his hands and clothes, desperately begging all the Gods, that might ever have existed around the universe, to let at least this man live, only to have him fade away in Tony's arms instead, was one of his worst memories. It still made him wake up in a cold sweat, made him shout 'no, not him, please!' in the middle of the night.

_"Tony, there was no other way."_

Stephen had looked so sad and defeated in that moment and had barely managed to reach out and touch Tony's cheek before he was gone. He kept his eyes locked on to Tony's until the very last moment. The look of helpless sorrow on his face was branded into Tony's memory like so many other awful moments.

_Not tonight._

Tony shook the unpleasant thoughts away and concentrated on the mirror-image in front of him. He had to look _good_ tonight. Stephen was finally recovered enough from his magical exhaustion in the last battle in the ruins of the compound to stay upright for more than a few hours and Tony had decided to celebrate that.

By taking him out on a date.

Stephen had looked at him like he was an alien imposter but a not-quite gentle slap be the Cloak had him brought him out of his stupor. His shy smile and hesitant _"yes?_ _"_ had made Tony's day. Year. Decade. Life. Whatever.

Great. He looked himself over once more, rather satisfied with the result. The plan was to wine and dine the wizard - sorcerer - and then, maybe, if Stephen was willing, to re-enact their cuddling scene without the pain and the terror.

But maybe with kissing and groping. Tony liked that idea very much and hoped that Stephen was only half as much interested as Tony was.

If his shy smiles and inability to keep his eyes on Tony's for longer than a second or two were any indicator he was.

"I think I'm falling in love with him," Tony told the mirror.

"According to previous experiences - you already have, boss," FRIDAY answered instead of the mirror. "Also, you look very good if I might say so. I'm sure Doctor Strange will be very appreciative."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, babygirl. I have to say you're the best magic mirror ever."

"I aim to please, boss. Also, you've taught me to be honest whenever possible." There was a slightly teasing tone in the AI's voice that only made Tony grin harder. God, he loved her. So much.

"I'll try to bring him home tonight," he promised. "It's high time you two meet in person." So far, she was only a voice from his phone for Stephen.

"I would like that."

So would Stephen, Tony was sure of it. "Hold the ford while I'm gone."

"Always, boss."

*

Stephen was doing better at the whole keeping his eyes upwards thing today, Tony realized to his delight. The man also looked absolutely stunning in a suit, even if it seemed to be tailormade for a version of him that had a little bit more flesh and muscle on him. The reminder that Stephen still had ways to go in his recovery wasn't that bad. Just one more reason for Tony to heap attention on him and try to feed him up a little.

Thanks to Stephen's disability cutlery was a nightmare so they'd chosen sushi and a private dining room. Tony was mesmerized by the way Stephen picked up one piece after piece - the man was pure elegance in motion and Tony couldn't get enough of watching him do everyday things.

"You're staring," Stephen finally commented, his eyes flickering down a little bit.

"I just like to look at you," Tony teased back.

"Why?" Nothing more, just one word with a world of curiosity behind it. Tony didn't really like the tone though, if he was being honest. It was too insecure.

"Because you're beautiful, I like looking at you and," _here it comes, rien ne va plus,_ "I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell you that I want to…" Words, his eternal friends, left him and he could feel himself begin to blush.

"What?" Stephen asked, not unkindly but also a little bit cold. "Kiss me? Or fuck me? Is this what this all here is about?"

"Yes. No! Fuck!" Tony put his glasses down and hid his face behind his hands. "Ijustwanttoholdyouagain," he confessed. "Andmaybekissyousenseless."

"What? Tony? Hey, what…? It's okay. Hey, look at me. You've always done it before, even if I didn't want you to." There was the unmistakable sound of a chair being pushed away, followed by footsteps, and then there was a hand on his shoulder and a that deep, beloved voice in his ear. "It's okay," Stephen reassured him. "You can do all those things to me." A short pause. "I don't know why you want to but you're more than welcome to take me and do anything you want with me." A shaky hand tried to pry his own hands away from his face and Tony let him, too afraid of hurting Stephen if he resisted.

Instead he hid his face against Stephen's stomach. "I want to hold you again," he repeated. More slowly and clearer this time. "And to kiss you."

Soft laughter that shook Stephen's whole body and Tony's as well. "And the other thing I mentioned?"

Tony raised his head to once again look up at Stephen. "I'd love to take you to bed," he confessed. "To make you mine. But only after the…"

"Cuddling?" Stephen prompted, still smiling. He helped Tony up and spread his arms. Tony stepped into the offered embrace with an embarrassed smile.

"I like cuddling," Stephen confessed after a few moments of silently clinging to each other. Their positions had shifted a little bit and now it was more of Tony holding Stephen in his arms, with Stephen's cheek pressed against Tony's. The switch had been instigated by Stephen and it told Tony a lot of things about the man he was totally in love with. Somehow, he felt even more fragile than he had out there in space, fresh from torture and deeply hurt. The urge to protect rose again. But first, other things.

"Hey," Tony said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. "Raise your head and look at me."

Stephen did as requested and blinked at him in the same adorable manner he'd had back then. God, his eyes were beautiful. Mesmerizing and ever changing their color. "Before we do anything else," he whispered, "let's start slow and see where the rest of the night takes us."

Thankfully, Stephen was a smart guy who didn't need more. He met Tony in the middle and melted into their first kiss in the most beautiful way possible. They both held on tight while trying to steal each other's air and after a moment of playful battling for dominance Stephen gave in with a happy sigh and let Tony do as he wanted.

The urge to hold and protect would only grow stronger now, Tony knew, and he could hardly wait to see where this might lead.

 _I love you_ , he silently told the man who was now resting quietly in his arms, trusting Tony to keep them both upright.

"Now, what were you saying about taking me to bed?" Somehow, Stephen's words didn't shatter the romantic atmosphere - probably because of the quiet, needy tone in which they'd been delivered. "As nice as this is, I think I would prefer to get out of this suit and into a more comfortable position now."

Tony swallowed, still barely able to believe that all his wishes had become true in such a spectacular fashion. "Whatever you want. If you care to do the honors and get us home the magical way? There's someone who wants to meet you first."

"Ah, the infamous FRIDAY? I'm looking forwards to meeting her properly." Stephen pressed a quick kiss against Tony's lips before he stepped back to conjure a portal. Immediately after it had flared to life he searched out and held on to Tony's hand as tightly as possible, putting all the reassurance as well as his thankfulness for the show of trust into the simple touch.

Tony took a deep breath and let himself be led through it and into his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 5 more days to go.


End file.
